Legend of Anbu
by Rapinni
Summary: After FY, things go back to normal....or do they? Suddenly Tasuki, Chichiri and Kouji find themselves involved in another legend except this time they have stronger powers and the danger is greater, especially since they know one will die. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Hundreds of years ago, a civilization, the Amishe, was nearly annihilated by a civil war. Creatures beyond the imagination were used, as friends and neighbors sought to stay alive. Few were have said to have survived, while the rest lay dead, scattered around. As the years went on, the land took over and buried the decayed bodies and remains. Yet nothing is known about the few that lived. Some say they went insane and turned into wild beasts while other tales tell of a small village they built underneathe the mountain. No matter what the result, the anger and mutation of the war still lives on, buried until one day to be uncovered.  
  
  
A day will come, when the world is facing death and destruction once more. The land will shake so hard as to uncover the beast that has laid dorment for so long. Only three warriors shall be strong enough to stop this powerful hatred if the warriors themselves are strong enough to overcome what lies ahead. A long journey filled with obsticles and distractions will ultimately result in the death of one warrior if not more. The country's only hope, rests in the hands of the three warriors. One who controls the fire of light, Okibi, one who whields a kodachi like a feather, Gitou, and the strongest who can withstand the winds wrath, Ichijin. When the time comes, their powers will be awakened and the battle will begin, once again. Hero's will be made and the Legend of Anbu will go on. 


	2. Now it begins

disclaimers: i dont own Fushigi Yuugi or any of the characters. This story is just for fun....please dont sue....i have no money like every other cel collector out there ^_^x ---kenshin smiley face  
  
Please R&R  
  
  
Intro  
  
The once peaceful country sides were now raged with cries of hunger and pain.  
Bodies lay scattered about as the people still alive tried to keep up with  
the growing number. Mass village graves were dug as the land along with the  
people mourned for the huge loss. Damage cut across the land from Konan to  
Kyoto and all the way to the lands of Genbu and Byakko.  
The earth shook and the waters ran free destroying everything in it's  
path. The people of the lands were desperate for relief, to end the suffering  
and pain that the disasters were causing. Having lost their home and  
possessions most sought to travel to their lands capital. Along the traveling  
people the longer lived men and women would whisper a tale no one ever  
believed to be true. But now in this time of despair and horror, new hope  
arose and the legend grew strong once again. All there was to do now was to  
find the three warriors. New light shone for the people as they progressed  
hoping that soon the nightmare would end.  
  
Chap. 1  
  
The sound of hammering echoed through the halls of the bandit stronghold  
followed by shouts of instruction. The noise carried into the leaders room,  
awakening him from slumber. Genrou roller over, covering his head with a  
pillow in a vain attempt to block out the sound and his pounding headache.  
Finding no escape he sighed and decided it was about time he got up anyway.  
Crawling out of bed he reached for his clothes and dressed quickly before  
heading towards the racket. He already knew what was going on, the bandits  
were trying to fix up the whole stronghold after the numerous earthquakes  
they have had recently. Cracks painted the walls as he finally arrived  
outside, only to see what he had expected. One of the younger bandits, Sano,  
stood up on the ladder hammering at cracks and splits in the wall while  
another bandit stood at the foot of the ladder handing him nails and other  
supplies. Kouji stood off to the side watching and giving instructions when  
needed. Genrou lumbered towards the tree that Kouji was leaning against and  
dropped to the ground beside his friends feet. Yawning he stretched out his  
limbs that were tired from the day before and all the repairing that was  
done.   
"Sleeping beauty's awake," Kouji remarked before he took another sip of  
his sake. Normally he wouldn't be drinking so early but after all the havoc  
that's been going on it helps ease his nerves.   
"Baaa, how could I possibly sleep with all this racket going on?" Genrou  
slurred his senses still hazy from an alcohol induced sleep.  
"We only do it cause we like ya so much Gen-chan cause we know you'll  
come out when we start," the blue haired bandit replied with a smirk.   
"Ne Kouji," Genrou said as he starred ahead over the hills seemingly deep  
in thought. The other bandit turned towards him noticing the change in the  
tone of his friends voice.  
"What is it Genrou? Not like you to sound so serious so soon after ya get  
up."  
"I had that dream again. You know the one where all those people are  
fighting and then all these crazy beasts come in and destroy everyone cept  
there's always a couple people who stay alive. I'm always one of the people  
that lives but then like this fire comes from no where and I have to control  
it but I never can. And there's two other guys but I can't see their faces. I  
kinda feel like I know one of them. Dammit Kouji, why do I keep having this  
fucking dream. It's the same thing everytime. It's pissing me off. Do you  
think it's suppose' to mean somethin'?"  
Looking at his best friend Kouji noted how much the dream had been  
effecting him. Dark circles were underneath his eyes and his muscles were  
tense. This is no ordinary dream he's having. It must mean something....but  
what?  
"Gen-chan, I don't know what your dream means but maybe it's time to ask  
someone that would know. Like a dream reader in town or you can ask that sand  
witch you told me about before. Maybe she would know. But I don't think you  
should worry about it. It's just a dream and sometimes dreams don't mean  
anything"  
Still starring off over the hill, the bandit leader could do all but hope  
that Kouji was right, that the dream meant nothing; though deep down inside  
himself, he knew that the dream was trying to tell him something.  
  
  
chap.2   
  
  
Soon it was decided that Genrou should travel to Mt. Taikou to see what  
Taiitskun had to say about his dreams. The bandit leader was sleeping less  
and less everyday as the dreams became more vivid and gory. Even though it  
wasn't the best time for the bandit leader to leave his men, something had to  
be done about his dreams or Genrou would never be the same.  
` Early morning sun shone brightly, illuminating the dew on the grass as  
Genrou headed for Taiitskun's Mountain. Kouji's words echoed still rang  
through his head as his horse galloped on. "I wish you the best. I'm sure her  
or Chichiri will know what's goin' on. Come back soon Gen-chan."  
Chichiri......I wonder if he'll be there. I haven't seen that monk for a long  
time. I wonder what he's up to.   
Upon arriving at the mountain, Genrou was escorted promptly by Nyan  
Nyan's to Taiitskun's chamber. The bandit leader walked through the halls  
behind the chattering Nyan Nyan's gazing at the walls and furniture. Man this  
sure does bring back memories. Miaka.....everyone.....I wonder how they all  
are doing. Heh...I wonder if Nuriko came back as a women. His thoughts were  
cut off by Taiitskun's loud voice.  
"What brings you here Tasuki? Out of everyone your the last one I thought  
would ever visit."  
"Ne, nice to see you too. Well, actually I'm here cause I need some help  
or advise or something and thought maybe you could help me grandma." Genrou  
or rather Suzaku Seishi Tasuki replied, scratching his head. He was a little  
embarrassed for having to come here for advise from the sand witch.   
"Don't call me grandma, fang boy. And why should I help you?" Taiitskun  
shot back.  
"Wha?? Cause you always helped people before. Why can't you now? I'm  
still a Suzaku Seishi." Tasuki pleaded.  
Sighing Taiitskun gave in. "You do have a point there. I'll see what I  
can do. Now what is it that you need help with?"  
A smile broke across Tasuki's face as he started to tell his story, about  
his dreams and how it was affecting him. "And ya see everytime I have it, it  
gets worse. I can't stop 'em and I've been seeing scenes from the dreams  
during the day too! I mean fuck. the guys are starting to think I'm crazy and  
Kouji is gettin' sick of me talkin' about it. Why is this happening?" Tasuki  
asked finally done with his story. After there was no response he turned his  
head upwards and saw that Taiitskun was very deep in thought. Finally she  
spoke.  
"Tasuki....I cannot tell you exactly what your dream means but I can tell  
you that what you just described is very similar to an old legend. I never  
thought the legend was true but since all that's been going on, I, Like many  
of the people still alive have sought some hope in the legend. It says that  
there will be three warriors who come forth with incredible powers and stop  
the disaster surrounding the earth. Maybe......maybe you are to be one of  
those warriors. It is entirely possible. I've felt your aura more lately than  
ever. Your strength with fire has become stronger and the dreams you are  
having can explain that. Who the other two warriors would be, I don't know.  
Other than that, I cannot help you anymore. I think you might want to start  
searching and find out if there are other people who share your dream. If so,  
then they might be warriors like yourself." Tasuki sat, absorbing the  
information the creator of the world was giving him. He could not believe it.  
He was to be another warrior, except this time he was to have more power and  
there was more at stake. Can it be? A strong warrior who can control fire. I  
mean I can throw fire with my tessen but to control it.  
"Taiitskun, I have one more question. How should I go about searching for  
these other two warriors. Where might they be?"  
Taiitskun sighed. "I do not know how you are supposed to find them or if  
any of this is really true. But it cant hurt to try." The bandit sat, a  
little dejected. It's going to take forever to find them.....if they really  
exsist....if there only was a way to get around faster.....AH!  
"Taiitskun!! Have you seen Chichiri? Maybe he can help me! I mean he  
travels an all so he might know right?!!" The bandits words sparked something  
inside the creator of the world who promptly turned her back on Tasuki.  
"I have not seen or heard from Chichiri since I last saw everyone. The  
day Miaka and Taka went back to their world and everyone left to be  
reincarnated was the last day I saw him. I've sent Nyan Nyan's out looking  
for him and have even tried sensing his life force but cannot. I am worried  
about him. I do not know if he is still alive and it scares me." Tasuki  
couldn't believe it. Chichiri might be dead?? No it couldn't be. Not the ever  
smiling monk. His friend.....fellow Suzaku Seishi.....traveling mate for two  
years, dead?  
"NO! He can't be dead! Chichiri he's gotta be around somewhere! Maybe you  
just didn't look hard enough!" Tasuki shouted at Taiitskun who didn't even  
flinch at his harsh tone.  
"Tasuki you may be right. Maybe we didn't look hard enough but we tried.  
He might be hiding his life force or it could be so weak that I can't sense  
it. I hope so much that he is still alive around somewhere. I wish I knew  
where but I don't.....I think you should go now Tasuki. If you see Chichiri  
or hear about him let me know. I wish you the best for your journey and I  
give you this" Taiitskun said as she turned around and handed Tasuki a silver  
beaded necklace. The bandit starred in awe at the shiny piece of jewelry.   
"What the....? What is this for?"  
"If you are Obiki, the one who controls the fire of light then this  
necklace shall help you control your fire." Tasuki stood, shocked at the  
gift. That....that time in my dream....if I do become a warrior then I don't  
have to worry about losing control of my flame as long as this necklace is  
on. "Thank you very much!" Tasuki called out as he left Taiitskun and Mt.  
Taikou.  
  
chap.3  
  
Stumbling along the way another wave of intense cramps struck the  
traveler forcing him to pause and catch his breath. Pain wrecked his body but  
still he pressed on. His stomach no longer growled from hunger but instead  
felt like it was eating itself. His head was swirling in a mask of pain. No  
longer able to use his powers in the condition he was in, Chichiri pressed  
onward towards the next town. He had just been visiting and helping a fairly  
small village try to repair itself when another large quake had struck,  
destroying everything, including most of the people. The monk had used his  
powers to save a small group but had been hurt in the process. Having nothing  
left, the villagers had decided to travel to the capital, Konan and see if  
they could build a new life. But the travel was tough and some had already  
dropped from starvation and dehydration, both of which plagued Chichiri.   
The brisk night wind was relentless, chilling the monk to the bone. His  
kesa had been destroyed in the quake, so now all he had was his bloodied  
shirt and torn pants. He needed to get the people and himself to the next  
town to see a doctor before they went any further. If only I hadn't hid my  
life force from Taiitskun, she could help us now.   
"Look at the sky. You can see the seven constellations of Suzaku through  
the clouds!" a villager commented. Looking skywards, Chichiri saw the  
constellations glowing brightly except for his.  
"Hmmm thats weird no da...." Chichiri muttered before his world went  
black and he collasped from exhaustion.  



End file.
